Vulpine
Vulpine are small fox-like humanoids native to widespread regions of Almeras and Anterra. They are small, nimble, charming, and clever, and are remarkably adept at surviving in a great many environments. They are a fiercely independent race, with short lifespans that inspire them to pursue daring objectives and great adventures, often with a steely determination and stubborn resolve. Description Vulpines are small and relatively frail-looking at first, though they are incredibly fast on their feet and have lithe forms that allow them to be exceedingly nimble in a pinch. The colour of their fur varies by subrace, but all varieties tend to have white-furred bellies, throats, and lower jaws. Their bodies are rather elongated, with relatively short limbs and long, bushy tails that help them keep balance. Their eyes vary from amber to sea grey and blue. Although vulpine do not consider clothing necessary, many of them enjoy wearing clothes anyway for decorative purposes. The amount of clothing may vary by climate, as in hotter areas it may cause them to overheat. Even in such cases, vulpine are fond of multiple necklaces, bracelets, sashes, belts, and other accessories. Culture & Society Vulpine pregnancy lasts only two months, and kits reach adulthood after only six years. Combined with their brief lifespans, this rapid life cycle tends to instil in vulpine an urgency that many other races lack. They are eager to learn, eager to accomplish things, eager to find fame and fortune. This headlong and rapid pursuit of their goals, however, tends to make them impetuous and even reckless in the eyes of others. Early adulthood also means that vulpine are very focused on their own individual independence and objectives. While parents are very protective of their young, once they are grown, the tendency is to push them out into the world and let them deal with life on their own. Family are not forgotten, but neither do they hold any strong allegiance among vulpine. Collectivist cultures or races seem odd to vulpine, who often don’t understand how the whole can be successful if the individual is held back or unhappy. Nonetheless, vulpine are extremely adaptable and easily adopt the customs and dress of a given region. Even if they find themselves disagreeing with certain ways, they have an uncanny ability to fit in wherever they go. They are very clever creatures, and they rarely bond with anyone, even other vulpines. When they do connect to another person, vulpines are often reluctant to admit it, believing that the sense of familiarity they feel portrays weakness. They attempt to hide their true feelings behind sarcasm or insults, whichever comes more natural to the vulpine, but once they have bonded with someone they would do anything to protect them. Even if they don’t say it. History Subraces Properties Arctic Vulpine * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Speed. Although short, vulpine are unusually quick on their feet. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Vulpine are comfortable in dark environments. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Wily. You gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Deception, Persuasion, or Stealth. * Mask of the Wild. You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. * Ice Born. You’re naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide, and you have resistance to cold damage. * Alpine Camouflage. Your white fur allows you to excel at remaining hidden in certain environments. You have advantage on Stealth checks in snow, ice, or other predominately white terrain, like salt flats or volcanic ash. Grey Vulpine * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Speed. Although short, vulpine are unusually quick on their feet. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Vulpine are comfortable in dark environments. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Wily. You gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Deception, Persuasion, or Stealth. * Mask of the Wild. You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. * Vulpine Nimbleness. Your movement speed increases by 5 feet. Additionally, you can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. * Artisan. Grey vulpine are quite clever with their fingers. You gain proficiency with one set of artisan’s tools of your choice. Red Vulpine * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. * Speed. Although short, vulpine are unusually quick on their feet. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Vulpine are comfortable in dark environments. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Wily. You gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Deception, Persuasion, or Stealth. * Mask of the Wild. You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. * Unnaturally Charming. You know the friends cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the charm person spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the suggestion spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is Charisma. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__